Quand je te vois,mes yeux sont comme le ciel la nuit:remplit d'étoiles
by LuckyEHLS
Summary: IL est des êtres dont c'est le destin de se croiser. Où qu'ils soient, où qu'ils aillent. Un jour ils se rencontrent. Ca représente assez bien notre situation. Dès le premier regard on a su et pourtant il aura fallut 5 ans et ma presque mort pour comprendre ce que l'on représentait l'une pour l'autre. (ErzaxLucy moderne)
1. curiosité

*Erza*

Elle était enfin arrivée, cette dernière année de Lycée. J'étais assise sur un banc, regardant les autres élèves s'agiter à l'idée de passer leur premier jour de cours.

Ce n'était pas vraiment mon cas, j'étais bonne élève mais étudier et rester assise sur une chaise toute la journée m'ennuyait.

Ces élèves, je ne les comprendrais sûrement jamais. Aujourd'hui ils sont tus là, impatients de commencer cette journée, de retrouver et d'être avec leurs amis. Mais demain ça sera déjà une toute autre histoire, voir déjà d'ici une ou deux heures.

Je les trouvais désespérants et c'était sûrement à cause de ma façon de penser que je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis, mis à part Mira que j'avais rencontré quand nous étions au collège, et aussi Grey et Natsu que je connaissais depuis la seconde.

Assise sur ce banc, je regardais les différents attroupement en soupirant. L'année promettait déjà d'être bien longue.

Mon regard passaient sur chacune des personnes qui étaient devant moi.

 _Oh NON! vite je veux pas voir ça , il est à peine 7h45 qu'ils sont déjà entrain de se bouffer le visage. Je crois que je vais vomir_

Je détourne alors le plus vite possible mes yeux de ce spectacle écœurant, avant de reprendre l'étude des personnes qui m'entourent. Mon regard se perd avant de s'arrêter sur une fille tout à fait particulière et singulière.

Contrairement aux autres, la regarder ne m'ennuie absolument pas, je pourrais y passer des heures sans aucun problème.

Je la connaissais mais seulement de vue, en même temps qui ne la connaissait pas? C'était la fille la plus riche et la plus populaire du Lycée. Elle était unique mais dans le bon sens du terme, avec ses magnifiques cheveux d'ors, ses yeux noisettes et son sourire.

 _Son sourire, mon Dieu, il ferait perdre la tête à n'importe qui._

"Erza, tu devrais fermer la bouche, tu baves là!" rigola quelqu'un à coté de moi.

Sortie de ma contemplation, je me tournais vers al personne qui venait de parler et que j'avais reconnu au sons de sa voie.

"Ahah Mira, très drôle! Je t'attends depuis 10 bonnes minutes. La ponctualité ce n'est vraiment pas ton fort."

"Je te signale juste que je ne suis pas en retard mais que tu es toujours en avance. Sinon tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant en m'attendant?" me demanda la blanche avec un petit sourire mutin, sachant pertinemment qui je regardais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"Intéressant je ne dirais pas ça non, c'est même tout le contraire. A vrai dire écœurant plutôt. Regarde ils sont encore entrain . Il va finir par lui aspirer le visage si ça continue." dis-je en pointant du doigt le couple que j'avais vu toute à l'heure.

Mira les regarda puis se tourna vers moi avec un rictus et du dégoût. J'avais réussi mon coup! 1:0 pour moi.

 _La curiosité est un vilain défaut Mira,_ souriais-je fière de moi.

"Je ne savais pas que tu donnais dans le voyeurisme Erza, tu me choques!" me dit-elle avec une expression faussement outrée.

Je me mets à rire elle aussi. Finalement égalité parfaite 1:1. Contre Mira la victoire n'est jamais facile comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire.

La sonnerie retentit, c'était l'heure de notre premier cours de la matinée: Sport.

"Aller vient on y va, il ne faudrait pas qu'on soit en retard pour notre premier cours."

Elle me prends par le bras, on se faufile à travers le bouchon d'élève pour rejoindre le gymnase.

Nous étions les dernière à arriver dans le vieux gymnase, le vestiaire était déjà vide et on pouvait entendre la voie du prof qui avait commencé l'appel. Quand je vous dit que Mira et la ponctualité ça fait deux!

On se change en quatrième vitesse puis on se dirige vers la salle principale où les autres élèves étaient déjà tous assis pendant que le prof continuait d'appeler sa liste de 'on rentre enfin dans la pièce, il s'interrompt et nous dit:

"Eh bien, Mademoiselle Scarlett, Mademoiselle Strauss, merci de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence."

"Excusez nous Monsieur."

"Je vous préviens cette année, avoir d'excellentes notes dans mon cours ne vous suffira plus, Mademoiselle Scarlett, il vous faudra être présente à tout les cours et à l'heure pas comme aujourd'hui." il soupire "Quand à vous Mademoiselle Strauss, je suppose que votre dispense de sport ne tardera pas."

"Absolument Monsieur, d'ailleurs je l'ai déjà je peux vous la donner de suite?" dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Quelques rires se font entendre. Le prof nous lance un regard noir on va donc s'asseoir derrière pour être le plus loin possible du prof. Il n'aime pas beaucoup Mira car elle ne prend pas la peine d'essayer de faire un peu de sport. Mais moi il m'aime bien et c'est réciproque, il ne peux juste pas s'empêcher de me faire al moral quand j'arrive en retard et de me mettre la honte des que l'occasion se présente à lui. C'est un petit jeu entre nous.

Je me perds dans mes pensées attendant désespérément que le cours commence j'ai besoin de me défouler.

"Heartfilia Lucy"

"Présente"

Ma bulle explose. Cette voie,, ce nom. C'est elle, je me fige, la contemple. Elle est encore plus belle de près.

Soudain un rire. Mira se moque de moi, je le sais mais qu'importe. Cette fille fait tomber toute mes barrières.

"Je peux vous demandez ce qu'il y a de si drôle Mademoiselle Strauss?"

"Rien, rien du tout Monsieur"

Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce que Mira et le prof sont entrain de se dire. Je suis bien trop hypnotisée par la belle blonde pour y prêtait la moindre attention.

Mais tous les regards se tournent vers nous et un en particulier: le sien.

Nos regards se croisent et s'accrochent. Je n'arrive pas à le décrocher, ce qu'elle peut être jolie et voilà quand plus elle me sourit. Je vous ai déjà dit que son sourire ferait tomber n'importe qui...

Il faut que je regarde ailleurs où mon coeur va exploser. _Regarde ailleurs Erza! Regarde ailleurs!_

Je réussis à enfin détourner le regard, je sens mes joues chauffer. Son regard à elle ne me quitte pas. Je le sens, il est entrain de me brûler la peau.

*Lucy*

Quelqu'un a rit. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit au moment où le prof prononce mon nom. Il va encore en faire toute une histoire.

Je n'aime pas être au centre de l'intérêt et le fait que ma famille soit la plus riche de la région n'arrange rien. Tous les regards sont rivés sur moi, je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Mais ils se détournent assez vite pour se poser sur la personne qui vient de rire. Je me retourne moi aussi.

Quand j'ai dit que tous les regards étaient tournés vers la source du rire, je m'étais trompée.

La dénommé Erza Scarlett, qui était arrivée en retard un peu plus tôt ne me lâchait pas du regard et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Elle a quelque chose de comment dirais-je... énigmatique. Tout en elle l'est. Tiens prenait ses cheveux par exemple, comment peut-on avoir une telle couleur, aussi unique, l'écarlate?

Je lui souris et tout à coup, se joues deviennent aussi rouges que ses cheveux. C'est mignon, elle est mignonne comme ça, j'en souris d'autant plus.

Elle tourne soudain le regard et se met à fixer ses chaussures, devenue très attrayante, elle ne les quitte pas du regard.

Je souris de plus belle. Je viens de déstabiliser la grande Erza Scralett.

Je suis peut-être connu de tous grâce à la richesse de mes parents, mais elle l'est aussi d'une autre manière. Premièrement grâce à ses cheveux, on la repère de loin, elle est unique en son genre. Deuxièmement elle a la réputation d'être une bonne élève mais insupporte les profs par son comportement, elle a donc le plus grand record de renvoi de tout le Lycée. En comptant les deux autres année, elle a au total 420 renvois à son actif. Et enfin elle a un caractère bien à elle qui fait qu'elle est assez distante et qu'elle ne montre pas ses sentiments. Elle parle à très peu de personne et terrifie la plupart des personnes qui ont un jour osé l'approcher. Mis à part Mira et 2 autres garçons que je ne connais pas vraiment, bien sûr.

Le fait que je la déstabilise, m'amuse beaucoup. Personne n'y est encore parvenu.

 _Cette nouvelle année risque d'être forte intéressante, surtout le cours de Sport pour le coup..._


	2. souvenirs

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir, tout est question de point de vue pour le coup car il est tard le soir ou tot le matin mdrr_**

 ** _Voici ce second chapitre, je vous prévient il est un peu tristounet. Il y a beaucoup d'info sur l'enfance d'Erza et j'espère ne pas trop m'être perdu en route._**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même surtout qu'il est bien long._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture._**

* * *

*Erza*

Toujours ce même rêve ou plutôt ce même cauchemar, vous savez celui qui revient sans cesse vous hanter quand un moment important de votre vie arrive. Et bien c'est ce cauchemar là.

 _Erza se revoit petite, âgée de 4 ans à peine, elle donne la main à une femme rousse tout comme elle. Son visage est noir sûrement parce qu'elle ne se souvient plus du visage de sa mère. Puis petit à petit la femme lâche sa petite main, elle s'éloigne. La petite tend la main désespérément mais la femme ne se retourne pas et s'éloigne jusqu'à disparaître du champ de vision de la petite Erza. On peut même l'entendre rire, un rire glacial et tout bonnement inhumain._

 _Et puis le noir, elle tombe dans ce trou noir sans fond. Toute personne normale se réveille à ce moment là vous me direz mais pas Erza. Elle est dans son cauchemar, dans son enfer personnel comme elle aime l'appeler et elle sait très bien que l'enfer, son enfer ne s'arrête pas la, il ne s'arrête pas avec l'abandon de sa mère._

 _Elle se retrouva alors aspiré dans un tourbillon pour finir dans un nouvel environnement. Elle se trouvait dans une petite ruelle près d'une_ _supérette avec papi Rob. C'est lui qui a eut la garde de la petite rousse lorsque sa mère l'a abandonné à l'âge de 5 ans._

 _"Papi Rob, papi Rob! J'ai oublié Titania, ma chevalière dans la supérette." s'écria la petite._

 _"Oh ma petite Erza, un jour tu oublieras ta tête" rigola-t-il "Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais te la chercher ta poupée. Attend moi là, je reviens tout de suite."_

 _"Merci papi Rob! T'es le meilleur!"_

 _Papi Rob retourna donc vers la supérette, il entra mais un braquage était entrain d'avoir lieu. Le braqueur paniqua quand il vit papi Rob entrer. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'écroula à terre. Très vite une marre de sang se créa tout autour du corps sans vie du vieil homme._

 _Erza qui était restée dans la rue venait d'entendre la déflagration qui avait été fatale à son papi Rob. Elle savait au fond d'elle que quelque chose n'allait pas, papi Rob était bien trop long. Alors elle marcha doucement jusqu'à la supérette, comme pour se préparer psychologiquement à la scène qui allait suivre. Elle vit un homme sortir en courant du petit magasin avec un sac remplit. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant l'entrée, elle poussa la porte et entendit le petit "dig" qui signifiait qu'un client venait d'entrer mais son regard était fixé avec horreur sur le corps de papi Rob devant elle et sur celui du gérant assommé un peu plus loin. Elle s'avança puis s'agenouilla auprès de papi Rob. A peine avait elle posé ses genoux au sol que son petit pantalon blanc devient rouge du sang de Rob._ _Elle le secoua._

 _"Papi Rob, papi Rob! lève toi. C'est pas grave pour mon doudou. Aller vient on rentre!"_

 _Seul le silence lui répondit. Des larmes perlait sur ses joues. Papi Rob venait lui aussi de l'abandonner._

 _Puis le cauchemar changea denouveau. Elle était à nouveau en chut libre dans un trou sans fond. Mais cette fois quelqu'un était entrain de la réveiller. On lui criait même dessus._

Je me réveille soudain, levant les yeux vers mon professeur qui est en face de moi et qui me fixe avec un regard noir.

"Mademoiselle Scarlett, à peine une semaine de cours que vous manquez déjà de sommeil. Je peux comprendre que pour vous écouter les cours ne servent à rien mais dans ce cas ne venez pas. Si vous venez, je vous prierai de rester éveillée. En attendant vu que la corrections des exercices ne vous intéresse pas et que de toute manière vous ne les avez pas fait, vous allez venir avec moi et les faire. Ils seront notés pour vous bien entendu."

"Ca ne changera pas de d'habitude" soufflais-je.

"Vous avez quelque chose à redire en plus mademoiselle?"

"Absolument pas Monsieur Pora, je vous suis."

Je me lève alors, mon regard se porte vers Mira qui est assise un peu plus loin. En effet le prof nous avait séparé en début d'heure pour s'épargner des avertissements inutiles. La blanche avait un regard désolé. Je lui fais un fin sourire, après tout ce n'est en aucun cas sa faute si je me suis fait prendre entrain de dormir et qu'en plus j'avais eu un cauchemar. Même si au fond de moi je sais très bien que ce cauchemar n'en ai pas un mais plutôt un souvenir. Souvenir que j'aurais préféré oublier.

Je suis donc monsieur Pora, qui m'amène vers une salle de cours adjacente à la notre. Il entre, sans même frapper avant, dans la salle de cours.

Ce prof m'horripile de plus en plus. Premièrement il a une dent contre moi. Bon j'avoue, il y a de quoi et en plus il n'est pas le seul. Je n'écoute pas en cours, je dors, je dessine ou je discute. Je ne fais jamais mes exercices, je ne participe jamais et pourtant j'ai d'excellentes notes dans chaque matière. Deuxièmement, il se croit supérieur à tout le monde, aussi bien des élèves que de ses collègues. Mais avec les élèves c'est encore pire. C'est comme si on était des moins que rien pour lui. Qui devient prof alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il ne supportera pas ses élèves, c'est complètement con. Enfin bref et là monsieur se permet dans une classe sans frapper avant, mais c'est tout à fait normal voyons à quoi sert la politesse. Bon vous l'aurez compris je ne l'aime vraiment pas.

"Monsieur Pora?" demanda l'autre professeur étonné par cette soudaine intrusion.

"Macarof, je te confie mademoiselle Scarlett. Elle a un devoir a faire donc si elle te dérange tu peux tranquillement la coller. Ca nous fera des vacances!"

Macarof regarda monsieur Pora avec dégoût. Comment peut-on être autant dédaigneux devant son élève. Puis se retourna vers moi avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Erza, Erza, Erza, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait cette fois?" rigola-t-il.

"Je..." commençais-je en me frottant l'arrière de la tête gênée avant de me faire couper.

"Elle dormais" coupa José qui ne supportait pas que Macarof l'ignore.

"Une semaine et tu es déjà fatiguée Erza, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Aller va t'asseoir au fond. José je vais m'occuper d'elle et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème alors si tu pouvais me laisser pour que je puisse reprendre mon cours."

Il avait bien appuyé sur le _tu_ de manière à montrer tout son irrespect. Je jubilais, _bien fait pour toi, José!_ pensais-je.

"Merci monsieur Draer"

Je lui lance un petit sourire, qu'est ce que j'aurais aimé avoir le vieux en tant que prof. Mais c'était impossible car après l'abandon de ma mère, la mort de papi Rob et bien d'autre chose, il était devenu mon responsable légal et on avait décidé que notre lien devait rester secret au lycée.

Macarof n'avait jamais eu la chance d'avoir des enfants, alors il avait décidé d'accueillir des enfants dans le besoin. C'est donc ainsi que je suis arrivé chez lui a l'âge de 15 ans. On s'était vite attaché l'un à l'autre même si on se le montrait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs je me demande encore comment il a fait pour me supporter vu mon caractère. Je lui en avais fait voir de toute les couleurs au début. J'avais accepté qu'il devienne ma famille d'accueil à une seule condition. Je voulais mon indépendance et il avait accepté sans réfléchir plus que ça à ma demande. Il avait acheté l'appartement juste en face du sien mais en contrepartie je devais trouvé un petit job pour payer une partie du loyer. Il est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi. Ses collègue ne sont pas au courant des liens qui lient.

Maintenant que je suis dans la salle et que je me dirige vers le fond, je remarque qu'il s'agit de la classe de Lucy. Ils ont tous les yeux rivés sur moi et les discussions à mon sujet vont bon train. Je déteste ça, être le centre de l'attention. Ils se moquent tous, je le sais bien j'entends leur rire mais ça ne me touche pas. Depuis toute petite je subis les moqueries des autres alors un peu plus, un peu moins ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Ils se moquaient tous sauf une qui m'offrait un sourire comme je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant, un sourire sincère et compatissant. Lucy me souriait et à travers se sourire elle essayait de me transmettre tout son soutien et je lui en était reconnaissante.

J'encre alors mon regard dans le sien, je dois avoir les joues légèrement plus rouge qu'habituellement. Cette fille me fait perdre tout mes moyens. Je lui offre à mon tour un sourire discret pour la remercier.

Je m'installe au fond de la salle avec ma feuille d'exercices. Je remarque qu'il s'agit de ceux que j'avais à faire pour aujourd'hui et que je n'ai bien évidemment pas fait comme à mon habitude.

Je soupire, ce sont des exercices sur les réactions acide/base, cours typique d'une classe de terminale scientifique en début d'année. Je les finis en moins d'un quart d'heures. Plus facile que ces exercices, je crois bien que ça n'existe pas. Je me concentre alors sur le cours du vieux afin de ne pas trop penser à mon cauchemar et à ce que je vais devoir faire en fin de journée. C'était un cours d'histoire sur la guerre mondiale. Etant en économique et sociale, l'histoire était une matière quand même assez importante pourtant personne ne semblait vraiment y faire attention. Macarof le remarquant décida que quelques questions les réveilleraient surement.

"Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est le mythe résistancialiste?"

Personne ne répondait soudain bien trop occupé à écrire un cours fictif. Mon regard se posa encore une fois sur Lucy qui n'avait pas quitté mon attention depuis que j'étais arrivée dans la classe. Elle répondait à la question pour elle même ce qui me fit sourire. Je ne la croyais pas si peu confiante en elle. Je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarquée de toute évidence vu que Macarof la fixait avec un petit sourire en coin.

*Lucy*

J'étais entrain de me formuler la réponse à voix basse quand je sens un regard posé sur moi. Je lève les yeux et vois monsieur Draer avec un petit sourire en coin. Je commence à paniquer, je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention et encore moins parler devant la classe pour qu'au final on me caractérise d'intello. Je détourne le regard sur les autres élèves pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre pourrait parler à ma place mais non. Ils ont tous les yeux sur leur cours qu'il trouve soudainement très intéressant. Je fixe à nouveau monsieur Draer, prenant une grande inspiration pour me préparer mentalement à parler. Soudainement je vois ses yeux, qui me fixaient jusqu'alors, devenir rond de surprise.

Je sens alors une personne debout à coté de moi. Elle dépose sa main sur mon épaule. Ce geste me rassure instantanément et j'entends enfin cette voix singulière que je commence à connaitre.

"Le mythe résistancialiste, c'est le mythe d'une France unie derrière la résistance. Les mémoires du régime de Vichy ainsi que de la Shoah sont refoulés tout comme les massacres des minorités. La priorité à ce moment est d'abord à la reconstruction et à l'unité nationale."

Il n'y a plus de bruit dans la salle, les conversations à son sujet ont laissé place à un silence oppressant. Toute l'attention est à nouveau portée sur elle. Je fixe toujours Macarof qui est tout aussi choqué que moi lorsqu'elle se glisse enfin sur la chaise à coté de moi. Sa main lâche mon épaule et je l'entends pousser un long soupire de soulagement.

"Dieu que je déteste parler devant tout le monde." souffla-t-elle pour elle même.

"Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors?"

"Disons que j'ai l'impression que tu détestes ça encore plus que moi. Et depuis que j'ai mis le pied dans cette salle, je suis devenue le sujet de conversation numéro un, alors un peu plus un peu moins, autant leur donner quelque chose à raconter."

Bizarrement les rôles sont maintenant inversés, cette fois ce n'est plus elle qui est mal à l'aise mais moi. A ce moment j'ose enfin la regarder et c'est la plus belle chose qui m'est été donné de voir. Elle m'offre un sourire bien plus évident que ceux qu'elle m'a adressé jusqu'à maintenant. On m'a toujours dit que mon sourire était à tomber et que personne ne pouvait rivaliser et pourtant je peux vous garantir que son sourire est tellement rare qu'il est encore plus magnifique que le mien.

"Merci..Erza"

"De rien Lucy"

Pendant tous ce temps nous étions comme dans une bulle, on regard ne quittait pas le mien et le mien, le sien. C'est comme si tout autour de nous avait disparu ou cessé d'exister lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de moi.

C'est la sonnerie qui nous a sorti de ce moment presque irréel. Je range tranquillement mes affaires dans mon sac. Je suis seule dans la salle avec monsieur Draer qui efface son tableau. Erza est partie dans les premiers, sûrement pour rendre son devoir.

"Tu sais Lucy, il n'y a pas de honte à participer même si tu n'as pas la bonne réponse."

"Je sais, monsieur Draer, je vais essayer"

Je suis dans le couloir entrain d'attendre une amie quand je vois Erza revenir vers Macarof. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, je ne devrais pas écouter au porte, c'est mal élevé et en plus leur conversation ne me regarde aucunement. Mais ma curiosité l'emporte.

"Le vieux, je suis vraiment désolée."

"Ecoute Erza, on a un accord toi et moi. Tant que tes notes sont convenables et je sais qu'elles le sont et même plus, je ne te dis rien sur ton comportement. Notre accord n'est pas brisé et si tu devais débarquer dans ma classe chaque lundi soir ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas vu l'autre tête de c... vu mon collègue. Mais fait quand même un petit effort d'accord?"

"Merci le vieux."

"Si tu pouvais juste éviter ce surnom quand on est au lycée ça m'arrangerait aussi. Bon j'ai fini, on rentre ensemble?"

"Je dis pas non!"

"Tu manges avec moi ce soir?"

"Désolée pas ce soir..."

"Rob?"

"Ouai, Papi Rob..."

Je suis partie à ce moment là, je n'aurais jamais du écouter cette conversation, elle était bien trop personnelle. Mais je dois avouer que ça rend Erza encore plus intéressante.

*Erza*

Je suis rentrée chez moi avec Macarof, on s'est séparé sur le pallier comme à notre habitude. Je suis allée me doucher directement après être rentrée dans mon petit appartement. Je me suis changée par la même occasion. J'avais mis un haut à col roulé noir avec une petite jupe noire, elle aussi, qui m'arrivait un peu au dessus du genoux et des baskets blanches.

Enfin prête, je descendis les 3 étages de mon immeuble pour me retrouver dehors. Je me dirigeais vers le petit fleuriste qui se trouvait en bas de ma rue.

"Tiens, Erza, comment vas-tu? Ton bouquet est prêt, je vais te le chercher tout de suite."

"Ca peut aller au vu des circonstances."

"Voilà le bouquet. Fait attention à toi Erza."

"Merci Droy, tu me commandes les mêmes pour l'année prochaine."

Sans attendre la réponse j'étais déjà dehors. Chaque année, je commande les mêmes fleurs. Ce sont ou plutôt c'était ses fleurs préférées, ils en avait partout dans son jardin. Des gerberas, des roses blanches et roses signifiant l'amour, tout l'amour que je lui portais. Il était le premier à m'apporter ce que personne ne m'avait encore jamais apporté avant, pas même ma mère. Il m'avait tout donné l'amour, l'attention et le foyer que n'importe qu'elle petite fille de 5 ans méritait d'avoir. Et enfin des Lys. Il adorait cette fleur symbole de pureté.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivée à destination. Devant moi se dressait sa pierre tombale où était écrit la date d'aujourd'hui le 9 septembre ainsi qu'un morceau de son poème préféré, qui était devenu son Credo.

 **Un sourire ne coûte rien et produit beaucoup**

 **Il enrichit ceux qui le reçoivent**

 **Sans appauvrir ceux qui le donnent**

 **Il ne dure qu'un instant**

 **Mais son sourire est parfois éternel.**

Son sourire, le sourire de papi Rob est éternel. Il ne quittera jamais aucun de mes souvenirs.

"Hey papi Rob. Comment tu vas? Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue avant aujourd'hui. Je vais pas t'inventer une excuse, j'en ai aucune. Je t'ai acheté des fleurs, tu sais tes préférés, celle que tu avais dans le jardin."

Ma gorge se serrait au fur et à mesure de mon monologue. je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si tout était normal, comme si il était encore là. C'était trop dur.

"Je suis désolée papi, je peux pas faire ça, je peux pas faire comme si tu n'étais pas mort. Comme si je ne t'avais pas tué. Parce qu'au fond de moi, c'est moi qui t'ai tué et non pas ce stupide braqueur que les flics n'ont jamais retrouvé. J'avais pas besoin de cette poupée, j'avais besoin de toi. Mais tu es parti comme tous les autres à cause de moi. Je ne mérite pas d'être aimée, tous ceux que j'aime finissent un jour ou l'autre par m'abandonner ou mourir. Je suis la seule fautive."

Les larmes dévalaient maintenant sa joue. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de papi Rob qu'elle avait eu le courage d'aller sur sa tombe.

"Je suis désolée papi, tellement désolée. Je t'aime."

Et elle s'en alla après ces trois petits mots qu'elle ne disait à personne. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière, elle ne pouvait pas rester là, elle étouffait. Il fallait qu'elle parte et vite. Elle essuya ses larmes pour effacer ce moment de faiblesse. Elle mit ses écouteurs et commença à marcher vers où? Elle même ne le savait pas, elle voulait s'éloigner, oublier, tout oublier.

 **I hurt myself today (je me suis fait du mal aujourd'hui)**

 **To see if I steel feel (pour voir si je ressens toujours)**

 **I focus on the pain (je me concentre sur la douleur)**

 **The only thing that's real (la seule chose qui soit vraie)**

 **The needle tears a hold (l'aiguille déchire une emprise)**

 **The old familiar sting (La vieille piqûre familière)**

 **Try to kill it all away (Essayer de tout oublier)**

 **But I remember everything (mais je me rappelle de tout)**

 **What have I become (qu'est ce que je suis devenu?)**

 **My sweetest friend (mon ami le plus doux)**

 **Everyone I know goes away (Tous ceux que j'ai connu ont disparu)**

 **In the end (finalement)**

 **And you could have it all (et je vous l'offre de bon cœur)**

 **My empire of dirt (mon empire de saleté)**

 **I will let you down (Je vous laisserai tomber)**

 **I will make you hurt (je vous ferai du mal)**

 **I wear this crown of thorns (je porte cette couronne d'épine)**

 **Upon my liar's chair (au dessus de ma chaise de menteur)**

 **Full of broken throughts (Pleine de pensées brisées)**

 **I cannot repair (que je ne peux réparer)**

 **Beneath the stains of time (sous les tâches du temps)**

 **The feelings disappear (les sentiments disparaissent)**

 **You are someone else ( Vous êtes quelqu'un d'autre)**

 **I am still right here ( je suis toujours bien ici)**

 **If I could start again (si je pouvais recommencer)**

 **A million miles away (Un millions de km plus loin)**

 **I would keep myself (je me préserverais)**

 **I would find a way (je trouverais une solution)**

Elle marcha pendant un long moment, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il devait être vers les 21 heure ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait marché durant 2 bonnes heures.

Elle était plus calme mais ce sentiment de culpabilité ne la quittait pas et il ne la quitterait sûrement jamais. Elle n'était pas prête à se pardonner. Pourtant qu'aurait-elle pu faire du haut de ses cinq ans ce jour là? Rien. Elle le savait mais ça ne changeait rien.

Elle se retrouva dans cette rue aussi déserte ce soir qu'il y a 12 années de cela. Elle était assise en face de la petite supérette qui elle était toujours debout.

Le gérant était entrain de fermer la boutique quand il remarqua et reconnu la tête rousse sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle avait le regard vide et semblait triste. Il pouvait le comprendre il avait perdu un de ses meilleurs amis ce jour là.

"Salut Erza comment vas-tu?"

"Comme quelqu'un qui revient chaque année à la même date, là où il est mort." répondit-elle sèchement.

"Ok mauvaise question, tu as raison. Tu sais chacun à sa manière de faire son deuil. Rob était mon ami et il ne voudrait pas que tu restes bloquée dans le passé."

"Je ne reste pas bloquée sur le passé Macao, je ne peux juste pas l'oublier."

"Tu en es certaine? Ca fait 12 ans maintenant qu'en ce jour je te retrouve devant mon magasin. Et tu n'as toujours pas été le voir."

"J'y ai été..."

Il l'observa un moment les yeux ronds de surprise.

"C'est bien Erza. Je suis fier de toi et il le serait aussi. Tu commences à avancer."

"Je n'ai pas pu rester et je n'irai plus. Je ne peux pas comme si de rien était. Lui parler comme si il était encore là devant moi. C'est plus le cas et c'est de ma faute."

"Ne recommence pas avec ça. En aucun cas ce n'est de ta faute. Est ce que c'est toi qui est entrée ce soir la dans mon magasin pour me braquer ? Non. Est ce que c'est toi qui a appuyé sur la détente? Encore non. Alors arrête de t'en vouloir. Rob ne le voudrait pas."

"Je le sais bien mais je n'arrive pas à me sortir cette idée, cette culpabilité de ma tête."

"Ce n'est pas de t tête qu'il faut la sortir mais de ton cœur. Tant que ton cœur a mal tu auras mal. Redevient la petite Erza souriante et ouverte aux autres, ton cœur n'ira que mieux. Je sais pas fait du sport, fait toi des amis, tombe amoureuse. Une jolie fille comme toi ça doit avoir plein de prétendant."

"Pourquoi je ferai ça? Chaque personne que je laisse entrer finit par disparaître. Je ne veux plus souffrir et faire souffrir Macao."

"Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une enfance voir même une existence jusqu'ici facile même loin de la. Mais tu mérites d'être heureuse,Erza, quoi que tu en dises. Maintenant rentre chez toi, il se fait tard et tu as cours demain non ? Aller file."

"Merci Macao"

La jeune fille se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle, à son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur elle se mit en pyjama, un débardeur blanc et un short gris. Elle s'effondra sur on lot, s'enroula dans sa couette. Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Macao, elle devait faire un effort pour s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais en valait-il vraiment la peine. Soudain le visage de Lucy se forma dans son esprit avec son beau sourire. Lucy, cette fille faisait tomber toute les barrière qu'Erza s'était construite petit à petit sans rien avoir à faire. Elle sourit Lucy. Elle était la solution. Elle allait s'ouvrir a la jeune fille.

Demain sera un jour meilleur. pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait Sport en première heure, avec Lucy. Décidément le lundi soir et le mardi matin allaient devenir les meilleurs moments de la semaine. C'est sur cette pensée et sur le visage de sa blonde préférée que la rousse sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 ** _Voilà fin de chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Beaucoup d'information je le sais j'espère ne pas trop m'être perdu en route._**

 ** _Les prochains chapitres sortiront assez vite une grande partie sont deja prets._**

 ** _Pour ceux qui lisent mon autres fiction la suite ne devrait plis tarder je vous le jure._**

 ** _Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée._**


End file.
